Talk:Saginaw Mental Institution/@comment-24.7.128.238-20140813222745/@comment-101.165.118.216-20140831122102
ever possible path in saginaw: 1. die. accepting the bishop's trial of light will kill you walking up the steps in the entrance will kill you attemting to withdraw from any challenge you set forth will kill you (i think) accepting any challenge without the tough trait will (most likely) kill you. making close contact with anyone, participating in the auditorium flaying, or really going near that place without a gas mask with result in contracting the blue rot... an almost incurable disease which is subtle at first, hitting stage two will trigger vomiting and nausia. stage 3 is subtle again for roughly two ingame weeks until killing the host unexpectedly with zero warning. the only cure is found in king elias' safe, which you need lockpicking skills and lockpicks to gain access. Exit days later, to find everone dead and the king and bishop gone. walking into the auditoirum and declaring liza a traitor, then turning down her trial of water for a trial of fire, and having he tough trait will result in you winning, but being incapacitated for a few days. in these days you will contract blue rot and will therefore need the cure vials in king elias' safe. upon awakening the player will exit the institution and continue the game, perhaps for a while until dying of the blue rot. ally with the king or liza and leave, this option will allow you into clearbone basement. if you accept liza's request and defeat the bishop in a trial of pain she will grant you a favour, then banish you. she will appear on the map and you can kill her and retrieve a phone with the location of cleabone valley, however this phone will be locked. if you at first declare a love for the blue frog to gain entrace (i would always otherwise suggest using the tracking skill to enter secretly) you may meet the king if you give him your actual name. (philip kindred) this will lead to some info on the story and choosing the correct speech dialogue between the bishop and king (saying that temptation one, then challenging the bishop to a trial of pain and winning, you must decline his first challenge offer to win, and have the tough trait) after beating the bishop in a trial of water the player may leave and king elias will appear on the map, you may kill him and find a phone witht the location of clearbone valley (once again, it is locked). Destruction. if the player allows king elias to leave the area he will take a path to clearbone valley and destroy it, then will move onto the DMC, and release blue rot into the populace. the DMC will be quarantined. (i am not entirely sure what happens after this but im 99% sure you can safe the DMC) For the money. After obtaining the cure, sample of the virus, or a massive drum of the cure, these things can be sold to hatter for ALOT of money. the cure (pcV) goes for 5000 with the medic skill 2500 wothout it and 500 if you're stupid. the drum goes for 10000$ with the medic skill 5000$ without it and 2500$ if you're stupid. (i am not sure how much the virus sells for, however i believe there may be some series of events where hatter will release this virus if it is sold to him) ONE OF US... if the player reaches a point at which they have beaten the bishop in a trial of pain, he may complete the rest of the dialogue and then request to become the new bishop. this request will be denied as having that position is "too risky now" however the player will be rewarded with the sapphire lily sash. while wearing this sash the player will never be attacked by a blue frog unless the palyer attacks first. NOTE: please take into account that pretty much no matter what you do you have a 99.99999% chance of getting blue rot, therefore i would highly reccomend using tracking trait at the beginning to sneak in, disguising yourself as a blue frog and breaking into the safe for the cure. NOTE 2: the king's safe cannot be forced open, regardless of what traits or tools you have. the player MUST have lockpicking trait AND a set of lockpicks.